


Sick of Losing Soulmates

by NinjaKTX



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/F, tw guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaKTX/pseuds/NinjaKTX
Summary: Alyssa Greene is faced with an ultimatum.





	Sick of Losing Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Not really inspired by the song. I just like its title.
> 
> This is one of my favorite soulmate prompts.
> 
> EDIT (March 5, 2020): TW // GUNS  
> EDIT (May 16, 2020): TW // Major character death

“You don’t have to do this!”

  
Emma had her hands out in front of her, slowly walking towards Alyssa. “We’re in love! You don’t have to do that bullshit to find out who your soulmate is, Alyssa! You don’t have to please your mom! We can be happy together!”

“You know what my mother is like!” Alyssa yells, arms trembling as she points a gun at Emma, “She is a complete and total control freak! She’ll never let me rest until I find out who they are!”

“I really can’t convince you?” Emma’s voice wavered as she spoke, hopelessness finally hitting her.

Alyssa shakes her head as she walks to Emma and gives her one last kiss. It felt like it lasted for hours. Every emotion the two felt for each other was poured into it. At last, Alyssa pulled back in tears.

Covering her mouth with one hand to muffle her sobs, she raised the other at Emma. With a solemn smile, Emma mouthed something at her as Alyssa took the shot.

Dropping the gun, she fell to her knees and looked at both wrists. They said the same thing.

Emma Nolan.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you hate me for this and comment any mistakes!


End file.
